


Can't Sleep - Roommate Too Sexy [Fanart]

by Moncube



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moncube/pseuds/Moncube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black_Betty requested: "Erik and Charles are roommates who are in love with one another and pining because they don't know their feelings are mutual. Misunderstandings and pining and jealousy and eventual romantic resolution and declarations of love! (if possible hehehe)"</p><p>Well here is Erik lusting- er I mean - pining for Charles.  While Charles is studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep - Roommate Too Sexy [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Betty/gifts).



(Erik is trying to sleep and not think about Charles' cute butt, and how it looks on the chair. Why do his pants fit so tight? Obviously he is failing at not thinking about this.)


End file.
